The present invention relates to a upholstery for a car seat and to a car seat with a upholstery of that kind.
Known car seats are composed of a supporting structure (usually with so-called "base springing"), padding (usually made of a foam material) and a seat cover.
DE 43 36 746 A1 discloses, for example, placing several water cushions in a car seat. The water cushions of the known car seat, however, are not connected to one another. Moreover, control of the resilience and damping properties of the set is not suggested.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,722 discloses an air- or liquid-filled upholstery with a special structure having two outer cover layers and two inner intermediate layers. The upholstery is designed for use in the medical field, especially for bed-ridden persons.